


魇（档1中心抹布文）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: CP：1中心抹布文，有相当部分的21。设定上去说偏向日系恐怖风。不接受恐怖片的谨慎观看。R18-G，涉及父子、虫交、排卵、捆绑、调教、恋童癖等。请根据自己的情况选择阅读。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	魇（档1中心抹布文）

1.橘子

连准从梦中惊醒，悬挂在房屋中间的火炉烧得正旺，木头在火焰之中发出噼里啪啦的声音，正正的红色，像洇开的血，形成层被火舌舔成萎缩的一团。  
这是他时隔十年，第一次回到这偌大而荒芜的庭院里，昔日那些奴仆和宾客都散去之后，这庭院里只剩下了留守这里十年的他的弟弟秀彬。连准的视线再度落在火盆上，火盆铺架的铁网上还放着两个橘子，是他前日回家来时带回来的，当时秀彬说，冬天的话，橘子也可以在炭上滚上那么一滚再吃。但是被留在这炭火上的两个橘子隔了这么久的时日，怕不是里面的汁水都要烤干了，只留下外面的陈皮还堪略用。

连准披上盖在被子上的大毡，起身推门，屋里太闷了，他想出来透口气。结果刚开门就是连续三日大雪纷飞积攒出的入骨寒意，月色化成一滩冰凉凉的锡水，坦荡荡地流下来，和满地落雪划为一体，水乳交融，不分你我，这月色与雪之间完全没有界限的亲昵几乎让人心生厌恶。但连准十年未归，适逢大雪，家里又只有秀彬一个人，或许长月与白雪都是这寒冬腊月之中的久伴之物，想到这个地方，手里尚且温热的烤橘子都随着呼啸的北风渐渐失去温度。连准甚至开始有点后悔，为什么要大半夜这个时间出来闲逛。

“连准哥？”面前的门扇啪的一声突然被拉开，跟随着扑面而来的暖气的是秀彬惊愕的表情，他身着黑色棉质开衫，看起来极为单薄，“这么晚了，哥站在这里做什么？”  
“出来转转。”应付了一句，连准的目光还落在秀彬出来的房间里。  
连准住的只是整个府邸最偏僻的左偏院，坐落在西北角。府邸的其他部分都因为不需要而直接没有开放，但是秀彬作为崔家最后的主人，他夜里常在位于中间的正院里休息，平时两人都不常见，连准也没想到这么随便一晃还能碰到自己的弟弟。

但好像弟弟也没有预想到也能碰到他一样。  
秀彬侧身出来，木屐敲在青台砖上发出脆生生的一声，他反身合上了门，插上门闩。但是连准分明还瞅到秀彬刚出来的这个房间灯火通明，落在墙上的影子也随着烛火摇曳而闪动。

但他没那么关心。  
他长久没有回来了，加上哪怕是幼时，相较更加稳重平和的秀彬来说，他的性情都更加跳脱，一向和家里的规矩不熟。说不定这左偏院的房间有什么说道也不一定。

何况这庭院里，一直都有很多东西，不可说。

秀彬侧脸看过来，精致的脸隐藏在阴影里，只有眼神还闪烁着点光。  
他现在已经从十年前的那个一直躲在连准身后的小屁孩儿长到比连准还高出一截的地步了，宽大的开衫和服穿在他身上，隐隐带出了成年男人的威严感来。但是秀彬一笑起来，这种威严就全然散去了，还像是小时候每次拽着自己的袖子生怕被丢掉的小孩儿一样，毫无攻击力，甚至有点过于让人怜爱的乖巧，他手掌往前一张一递：“哥，我送你回房间吧。”  
连准点头，他心里隐隐觉得哪里不太对，但是幼年父母近乎耳提面命的苛刻教导还是让他选择听从了秀彬的话。大毡被寒风掠起，秀彬突然拽住了他的手，也不能说是手，而是抓着他的手腕，下一秒就从他的掌心擎走了那个橘子。

“哥你带着橘子出来干嘛？”  
“那个烤了两天了，估计没有办法吃了。我想着找个娄子放陈皮好了，剩下的都扔掉。”  
“怎么烤了两天了？哥你不是今天才回来的吗，这个橘子也是刚刚烤上不久，虽然家里的炭火一向旺盛，但是这个估计还能吃吧。”  
“我今天才回来？”  
秀彬带着不可思议的眼神回头颔首以示肯定，他已经打开了连准房间的门，还顺手接过了连准披着的大毡，道：“哥你睡迷糊了吧？”  
连准摇了摇头，他明明记得是前天回来的……但是他确实记不起这两天的记忆了，可能他真的睡糊涂了吧。想着连准扭头往刚才走过来的走廊东头看去，走廊深处一片漆黑，好像刚才遇到秀彬的那个房间从未有什么灯火昌盛的样子似的。  
连准又下意识地晃了晃头，秀彬在他身后合起了纸门。连准的房间还维持着他出门的时候的样子，但炭火渐渐地弱下去了，致使整个房间都显得有点昏暗。  
“连准哥是不是刚回来就下雪，有点受不住风寒发烧了？”秀彬的手已经落在了他的额头上，“看起来你没什么精神。”  
“没有。”连准下意识打落了对方的手，但是看到秀彬有点受伤的样子，他才意识到这是自己阔别十年的弟弟，又忍不住开始局促起来，用自己的手背试了一下额头的温度，确切地回答道：“可能是最近太累了，你也知道往山里的路不是太好走。”

秀彬正坐在榻榻米上，他直直地看过来，没什么表情。但是下一秒他就笑起来，这么高大的男人笑起来却总像只小兔子，连咧开的嘴唇弧度和酒窝都像，气氛为之一松：“那连准哥晚上别乱走，这个庭院只有我一个人。平时好多关起来的地方都不怎么打理，可能会有危险，我可不想找连准哥的时候，找了十二个时辰都没找到，结果是你掉到枯井里去了。”  
“我又不是小孩儿。”  
当然不会瞎走。  
秀彬盯着他又看了一会儿，确定了之后才又缓缓笑起来：“我知道我知道，哥当大人这么帅气。那我给哥剥了这个橘子，哥吃完再睡一会儿吧，反正离天亮还早。”

已经缩进被窝的连准发出嗯的一声，被冻了大半天的他确实刚到暖和的房间里之后就有点困了。困意翻涌之间，映在火炉将熄未熄的红色余光之中的秀彬看起来像是完全陌生的另外一个人，隐藏在刘海儿下的那双眼睛总好像注视着除了自己之外的什么东西。但是连准很快把这种感觉压抑了下去，以至完全抛之脑后。  
在户外已经搁了一段时间的橘子瓣儿冰凉凉的，甚至还有点酸。他进入梦境前最后的意识里这样想着，下次就不从入山处的那个小贩那里买东西了。

2.噩梦

那个梦又来了。  
连准在坠入梦境的时候突然意识到的，之前自己因为什么而被惊醒的。  
黑暗像是一团浓雾一样笼罩着他，潮湿，温热，空气之中还有一股腐臭的味道，像是被洪水淹过的烂房子，连最下面的污泥都翻起来，又像是被大火焚烧过几天的花街吊楼，里面藏着的腌臜东西一并涌了出来。  
这是他尚且年幼的时候，最为熟悉的环境，实际上庭院里经常弥漫着的瘴气般的迷雾和腥臭，实则是山里过于丰沛的雨水和雾气，混合着庭院里过于茂盛的植被、水草和密密麻麻占据整个水面的浮萍，大多数植物都在这雨水里被淹得烂了根系还顽强地往上涨。

庭院太大了，人又太少了。

实际上连准并不太清楚，为什么清河崔氏据说是那么光耀的一族，现在却沦落到荒郊野岭的庭院里来住。家族之中并非无财物，事实上兄弟两人的吃穿用度可以说得上奢靡，昔时宾客如织，宴会如流水，但是随着连准的长大，那些寂静的皇冠草、蜈蚣草和大叶榕而却逐渐蔓延攀缘而生，等到他稍微记事的七八岁的时候，已经是人烟渐稀，一个有十几亩大小的大庭院竟只剩下十几人。  
依旧穿着鼠尾草花纹的黑羽织的连准行过这些弘森槐和中山杉，行过松叶蕨低垂的屋檐下，拉着当时尚且年幼的秀彬一起，穿过层层门墙去给自己的父亲请早时，常踏过雨水冲刷出来的红色水迹，而这些植物就在雨水和不知道掩盖了什么的肥料之中长得更加猖狂起来。  
踏，踏。  
木屐踏在石板路上，竹子和千头柏刷刷地抖动着自己的叶子。  
“连准哥，你知道秀晶姐姐去哪里了吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“之前秀晶姐姐在对哥做什么呢？她在打你吗？”  
“秀彬尼你一开始是问我她去哪里了吗？”  
“内。”  
“她在土里了。”  
“喔……”  
“这是我们的秘密，秀彬不要和父亲说哦。”  
“嗯！我和别人也有很多秘密，但是我每一个都保护得很好，所以哥哥的秘密我也会保护得很好的。”

连准说不清这些东西是真实的回忆还是梦，就像是现在自己身处在这个地方所面临着的问题一样，年幼的他经常分不清时间的界限、也分不清梦境和现实的界限。有很多确实的感受，哪怕是已经触碰到湿漉漉的露水的，也可能是年幼的自己那时候的一个梦罢了。  
可能真的是这瘴气太大了。  
所以连准现在梦到自己身处在一个奁笼之中，其实应该还算正常吧，还是如同几小时前一样的梦境。被虫子所围绕淹没着的，黑暗之中的沙沙沙的声音，口器摩擦着的声音，多足爬过地面的声音，爬过自己皮肤的触觉。  
被捆绑住的手脚，被严严实实遮盖住封闭好的五官。只有偶尔箱子传来的震动才能够感受到有人正在观察着的，肚子鼓囊囊的，被塞满的卵。  
真是令人作呕的梦，想要快点醒过来，却被不知名的什么力量束缚在这里的。  
冰凉的手指按压过肚子，像是冬天一样的完全没有温度的手指，从下腹开始抚摸，路过肚脐，再往上慢慢按压上去的。稍微一用力好像就可以迫使被装在箱子里的人排出有着鹅卵大小的卵的力度，再往上，抚摸过不着一物的胸膛和艰难吞咽着唾液的喉结。  
嘴里塞着的口球折磨着口腔上壁和舌头，唾液顺着扣在脑后的绑带流出来，流到头发上，和眼泪汗水以及其他不知道是什么的体液混合在一起。到处都弄得脏兮兮黏糊糊的，沙沙声渐渐消失，好像那些有着人的拳头一样大的巨型昆虫已经散去了。但是那抚摸着自己的手还没有停下，注视着自己的人还在注视着被捆绑的身体的变化，近乎颤栗着的，不知道究竟是谁的注视。但可以明确是成年人的。

当眼罩和耳塞都被除去的时候，连准悲哀地意识到，他再次轮回进十年前的那场噩梦，哪怕是现在以一个成人的身体再度出现，依旧循环进十年前的噩梦里的一样。  
让他以一个完全没有在正常环境里长大的小孩儿，也极度想要逃离的，噩梦。十年前的父亲正架起他成年之后的身体，向镜子，或者说向他自己来展示这一具被虫子凌辱许久，被塞满一整个肚子卵的身体到底有多么美。  
他迫切地转头想要躲开自己在镜子里的影像，好像那是什么魔鬼一样令人恐惧，尽管双手和双脚捆在了一起。但是连准完全不想看到自己现在的样子，他甚至都在想念眼罩吸满泪水紧紧地贴在自己眼睛上的那种沉重感，他不由自主地挣扎起来。  
没有人能够受得了被这样对待，哪怕是被大人威逼利诱完全驯养完全服从着成年人的小孩儿也不能忍受。在挣扎过程之中，那些塞满了肚子的卵都会随着动作幅度的加大而在后庭之中排出来，带着粘液顺着腿滑下去，这种现况只让人更加无助和崩溃。  
“父亲……父亲……请放开我……”

但是下一秒他面临的就是架着双肩的手突然松开，十年前的父亲曾在箱子外这样冷漠地看着他，十年后的梦境之中，他依旧这样对待着企图反抗的连准。箱子盖子合起来之后，就是虫潮的重新淹没和他重复上百声的道歉。  
他太想逃脱这个噩梦了，就像十年前逃脱这个家一样。即使父亲也已经化为了这个庭院里的草木的肥料，那些不堪的回忆也像是菟丝草一样紧紧地扎根在他的大脑里，依附他所有的恐惧和羞耻而生。

被困在箱子里的道歉迎来的绝对不会是原谅和开恩，而是更加绝望的长久放置。

“哥？哥……哥你醒醒。”秀彬的声音突然响起，从茫然无措的黑色荒海之中捞起了连准的意识。连准腾的一下从床上坐起身，看向了还坐在自己床边的弟弟，他还是那身黑色的开衫和服，看起来秀彬就一直守在自己的床头没有离开。  
“连准哥你做什么梦了？看起来你很不舒服，我这才把你叫醒了。”秀彬关怀地问道。  
连准捧着自己的脑袋，他嘴里有一股血味，像是咬破了舌尖，又疼又腥，嗓子也渴得要命，甚至有点沙哑：“……我不记得了。”

“只记得，是很不好很不好的梦。”


End file.
